Dawn Black
by SeasonsMuse
Summary: I invented a new character to the Twilight story. What if Jacob had a smaller sister? A sister who's in the know of Jacob's secret? And who's best friend is Seth Clearwater? OC/Seth
1. Chapter 1

My hair flew wild through the air while I felt the cold sand under my feet. The rest of my body was relaxed, although I was cold. In my mind his face always appeared, but I always thought I hated him so much. Well, actually he was nice to me.

Jacob was gone now for three days and I already had flashbacks of him. I hoped he would come back again, but Sam said he would stay away for a while.

The wind blew hard although it was summer-beginning and the waves crushed angrily against the cliffs.

Jacob ran off to Canada, hoping he could forget what that Bella-girl did to him. She really bugged him. That's how I saw it. Maybe she had all reasons for it, but either way Jacob was gone. He would probably never come back.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of it. Oh my god, Dawn! Hold yourself! He was only three days gone from now! But maybe it was the thought of that he would never come back that made me cry.

Another tear rolled down.

Suddenly I could hear a familiar voice calling from behind.

"Dawn!"

I turned round and saw Seth running into my direction. He had just light things on in which I would have frozen.

"Hey, Dawn. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I tried not to sob, unsuccessful.

"But you're crying." He looked at me worried.

"It's nothing. I'm just…worried about him." I looked up at him and felt another tear rolling down my cheek.

He took me into his arms and I could feel his hot skin warming mine.

"I bet he's okay, Dawn. And he _will_ come back." He smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He always made me feel better.

We walked on the beach and I pressed my head into his chest, trying to get warmer.

Seth wasn't a werewolf yet, but he was on his way. He went warmer every day and it was just a matter of time that he would change, too, like his sister. Leah had changed before and now Sam was waiting for him to join the pack. It was a large pack already, but there came new wolves all the time. The youngest ones were thirteen, six years younger than Sam. He was the Alpha, the leader of the pack. Jacob also had Alpha gens in him, but he didn't want to be the Alpha, like his, our, great-grandfather.

Seth brought me back to reality as he suddenly let go of me.

"I have to go now. I'll check on you later." He turned round and ran away from the beach. On his way he called back to me, "By the way, Billy's searching for you."

Dad was always searching for me. Jacob left and he was also worried about him. He didn't let anyone else find it out, but I knew. He always acted over-normal when he was dealing with something. He wasn't that worried about Jacob when he was gone, but he was over-protective about me. Nothing should happen to his little sweet girl, Dawn. Sometimes that was really annoying, but I had no choice but to follow his rules. I was too young to care for myself.

I went the way back home along the beach and turned my head a few times to look at the waves which were still crashing against the cliffs.

When I arrived home, I took a deep breath before I opened the door. I was afraid of what would wait for me inside.

I pressed down the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Dad sat there, waiting for me in his wheelchair.

"You left again." He seemed calm, but I could see his fists tremble.

"I'm sorry, I needed fresh air. And I even left a note." I pointed at the table where my note still laid, untouched.

"You know that's not what I meant."

I breathed deeply.

"I was worried about you, very worried. What if something had happened to you?"

"Why would something happen to me on the beach?"

"Anything can happen to _you_ anytime," He lifted one eyebrow, "besides, what did I do to you that you needed to leave me?"

"I didn't exactly leave you. I came back."

"Yes, Jacob said that all the time. And where's he now?" he answered himself, "Somewhere in the nowhere of Canada."

I shook my head and went toward my room.

"That's exactly how Jacob reacted! Would you also leave me?"

I closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed.

Of course I would never leave him now. I even was afraid of moving into another house. If I would go now too, it would break his heart completely, so I figured I would stay in for a while. Not that I had in plan to leave La Push, no, but it would be safer not even to think about such stuff.

I could hear someone coming inside the house and walking over to my room. The last thing I needed was visitors.

Then someone knocked hard and slowly on my door. I did it the same and stood up slowly to open the door – slowly. After the door was finally open my mood changed a bit to the better. Seth was there, but the good mood changed as quickly as it came into a feeling of confusion.

Wasn't he with Sam doing some changing thing?

His eyes were closed, but I could still read his expressions. He was a little bit stressed, but also relieved. What would he tell me?

While he stayed silent I looked him up and down. He looked different in some kind of way. His hair looked shinier and his face was so clear to me, I could swear he looked beautiful. I never realized that.

"Hey Dawn," he sighed deeply and carried while opening his eyes again, "I just wanted to tell you…"

His voice trailed off and he just stopped staring into my face. His face was suddenly full of surprise and happiness. I was confused by the sudden mood change.

"Wow, I never realized how…beautiful you are."

I took a step back, but still thanked him for those kind words. "Thanks."

"No, I really mean it. You're just…perfect." He still stared at me. Now it was kinda strange.

"Is everything alright?"

He seemed to fall out of a trance all of a sudden. "Yeah, sorry, where was I?"

"You wanted to tell me something…"

"Yeah, right, well, the thing I wanted to talk about was…I forgot. Sorry, I really wanted to remember, but it…well, sorry."

I was surprised by how long he stumbled around to get the right words out. "Okay…?"

"Okay. I guess I'll go then again."

I watched him long as he stumbled out of the room, but he still smiled back at me.

It was so different than the other days I saw him. He looked much nicer and warmer. It felt like he took something with him when he went. Something was missing.

That was a strange meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own anything._

A week later Jacob was still missing, for ten days now. I was sorry for Bella, because he was her best friend and today was her wedding. It surprised me that most of the pack families were invited. Dad and I were invited too, and thankfully also the Clearwater's. Seth didn't play so dumb again and he was my old best friend again. I had met Leah, his sister, for the first time and she actually liked me. Seth told me that was a premiere that she was that nice to somebody. Dad's mood got better when he finally realized that I wouldn't leave him without telling him or waiting till I got old enough. He wasn't that worried about Jacob anymore, because I could talk with him about it. For some strange kind of reason Seth was really thrilled about that wedding. I didn't know why, but maybe he just felt a feeling of some of the other wolves.

In my room I flipped into a red short dress and let my hair open. I usually always had a pony's tail, but today was a special date.

I've never have seen Dad in a tux and it was still funny to look at.

As we drove down the road to the Cullen's house Billy grumbled a few times, but I couldn't hear what he grumbled.

But then he talked normally again.

"You look good."

"Thanks, you too."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I really mean it. I haven't seen you in a tux since…well, never, actually."

Dad smiled which made me also smile.

We arrived there and the most were already inside, waiting for the bride to appear on the stairs.

Dad and I took place next to the Clearwater's and Seth quickly began a conversation with me.

"You look beautiful today, Dawn."

"Thanks."

He made a long pause.

"I wonder what she will look like." He suddenly began again.

"I bet she'll look breathtaking."

"Sure. Have you seen Sam and Emily? They look like a real pair now."

"Yeah, I wish I could find my soul mate one day." I laughed.

Seth didn't seem to be amused by that joke, so I quickly stopped laughing again.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry; I think I didn't get that joke."

"That's okay, as long as you laugh at the next one." Now he laughed together with me.

We stopped laughing when everybody else went also silent.

Rosalie had placed herself to the piano and was now playing the wedding march.

Bella appeared on the stairs with Charlie guiding her downstairs to Edward. She looked breathtaking.

Her long white dress was classic and traditional. It was without sleeves and her veil fell down nearly to her waist. From her waist down to her feet the dress was getting wider and many little sparkling parts were sewn in. It made her look like she herself was sparkling and no one could take their eyes away from her. Her makeup was soft and perfect for her face. I took one glance at Edward Cullen and I could really see how much he loved her, you could see it in his eyes. Bella felt uncomfortable in her role with everybody staring at her.

On the end of the stairs, Charlie laid Bella's hand into Edward's and gave Bella a kiss. Edward looked at her with so much love I was getting awfully jealous. But the scene was beautiful to look at and when the priest said, you may now kiss the bride, Edward lifted Bella's veil and kissed her like and old-fashioned gentleman who didn't want to spoil the scenario. The party should take place outside with the garden being decorated like crazy.

Dad and I watched them dance and the other pairs who started after Edward and her.

Sam and Emily also danced. They looked romantic together. I couldn't dare to look at Leah's expressions as she watched them.

Sam was imprinted on Emily, what meant that he had found his soul mate. Sam was for Emily also her soul mate, because he was just made for her. That was a werewolf thing. Seth hadn't imprinted on anyone yet, but he had changed only a week ago.

After all it was a nice dance to look at. But then something unexpected happened.

"Would you dance with me?" Seth was suddenly standing next to me, his hand stretched out to take mine. He smiled nicely.

I was speechless and just took his hand.

We began to dance a little bit through the others, but then I began to talk. I was still speechless of his dancing.

"I didn't know you could dance."

"I didn't know _you_ could dance." He smiled.

"What would you have said if I would have said no?"

"It would have felt embarrassing."

"That's sad."

"Yeah, but thankfully you _didn't_ say no."

I laughed and he swirled me around.

The song was over and Seth let go of me again.

"We have to dance again later, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled. It felt like dancing with my best friend, but also a little bit more.

I went to the side as Seth disappeared in the crowd of people. I suddenly felt a hot hand on my shoulder.

I jumped around. It was Leah.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry, but I _had_ to talk to you." She looked innocent at me.

"Shoot."

"Okay, you know what? You looked really sweet together."

"Who do you mean?"

"You and Seth."

"It was just dancing with my best friend, no big deal."

"I think for _him_ it was a little bit different, hm?"

"What do you mean now?" I looked away in disbelieve.

"He always makes that looks at you…" She shrugged, but I shook my head.

"It's nothing, Leah."

"It is. No wonder he gives you such looks when he's imprinted on you." Leah choked out.

I couldn't believe my ears. What did she say? He was _imprinted_ on me? Really _imprinted_?

"Shit! I shouldn't have told you! Damn it!" Leah knocked her hands against her head. I didn't stop her from doing it.

He was really _imprinted_ on me?

And I had made that lame joke about finding my soul mate once. I felt scared and sorry about him at the same time. The scared feeling took over.

I still stared into nothing and Leah didn't stop hitting her head.

Dad came rolling toward us and asked Leah what had happened.

"What has happened that she looks so absent?"

Leah quickly recovered and played normal.

"Nothing, actually. I just told her some good news and she couldn't believe it."

_Good_ news?

"What's the good news?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready."

Dad raised one eyebrow, but rolled thankfully away again.

It felt like my mouth dropped open, but I couldn't really feel it.

Suddenly Leah jumped away grinning and another hot hand caught me on my arm. I pulled it away again and looked up. Seth was standing there.

"What happened?"

I waited long to answer. "Nothing."

"Okay, do you wanna dance again?"

I just nodded and didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt Seth so I let him dance with me. He actually loved me, but I didn't feel the same way about him. Maybe we could just be friends like before. But if he really got imprinted on me a week ago, then it could easily run normal from now on still. I wouldn't have to hurt him or tell him no. It could easily be okay again.

Seth danced carefully with me, because I stared at him strangely.

Then he stopped and let go of me.

"Is something wrong with me?"

I stumbled to get the right words out. "I-, I-…"

I couldn't tell him. He still thought I would see him as my best friend, what I really did, but now I knew he saw me different than I did.

I suddenly could hear someone grumble behind me inside the forest. I turned round and tried to see something.

Seth stood himself next to me, but then ran inside.

A minute later I couldn't believe my eyes.

Jacob came out of the forest into my direction!

I ran to him and swung my arms around him while I could hear myself sob out of happiness.

"Hey little sis, did you miss me?"

"You can't image how!" I pressed my face into his warm chest and then let go of him again.

I whipped the tears off my face.

"I bet I can."

"No, you can't."

"Never mind, let's dance, okay?"

I nodded heavily and had quickly forgot all about Seth. Jacob was here and I could dance for the first time with my big brother!

We danced off the crowd, but still to the music.

"So what did you do all the time without me?"

"I actually…," I got more silent, "…spent much more time with Seth."

"Seth Clearwater? Really? I think he likes you."

"I know."

"Oh, well, how's dad?"

"I could calm him a little bit, but thanks to you I can never ever go away from home in my life!"

Jacob laughed and I laughed with him after a while.

"Will you stay now?" I looked expecting into his eyes.

He looked around, finding the right answer without hurting me. I already knew the answer.

"Yes." What? I didn't expect _that_ answer.

"What?"

"Yes, don't you're happy?"

"Yes, but-."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I thought you couldn't dare the pain of Jacob Black anymore."

"I had to get over it and so I have."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I can't leave you again, now that you know I'm back."

I pressed my face again into his chest full of happiness and relief.

_Tell me what you think of my story and please review! Should I keep on writing?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own anything._

On the way home I was silent again. Jacob wanted to run back home while Dad told me not to ride on his back. I really wanted to and Jacob had allowed me.

I stared on the road, not looking into Dad's direction.

My thoughts were still at Seth. He really had _imprinted_ on me? I still couldn't believe it.

"So you danced with Seth." I nearly jumped up.

"I know."

"You looked nice together."

"I know."

"I think he likes you."

"I _know_!" I narrowed my eyes and stared more intensively on the road.

Thankfully he didn't speak anymore on the way home.

Inside the house Jacob was already sitting on the couch, watching TV.

I sat down next to him.

Dad quickly went to bed, what was not really normal, but I didn't care.

When Dad had closed the door, I began to talk to Jacob.

"Jacob, what is it to be imprinted?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have kinda thought-exchange, don't you? So you must know how it is to be imprinted."

"Yeah, four of us are imprinted."

"Four? I thought there were only three." I played dumb.

"Yeah, I saw that Seth imprinted also on someone." He choked out. I guessed he wasn't allowed to tell me on whom. "It's like finding it's other half, like, not the world you're standing on his holding you anymore, but the person you imprint on."

"It seems like you would know how it is."

"No, I'm not imprinted. But I know because of Sam, Jared, Quil and Seth."

"Do you think you'll someday also imprint?"

"I...don't…think…so…" His voice trailed off and I heard his head hit back on the wall. It was a loud knock, surprisingly the wall didn't break.

So Seth thought like that about me, but what if he wasn't imprinted on me? What if Leah was just kidding to make me want _him_ more? And if he wasn't really imprinted on me, it would be better not to begin something with him like Leah did with Sam. It would just break my heart like hers. Jacob told me that Sam was terribly sorry, but that didn't help Leah, although _she_ really must know if he was sorry.

On the next day Jacob brought me to the beach and vanished for the pack again, he said he would pick me up later, what I was really thankful of. The way to the beach and back again was really long.

I went on the sand just like the day Seth told me he was already changing. I haven't spoken to Seth since the wedding, but that wasn't so long ago. I hoped he would show up. I was sorry I had been so mad to him, but I also was confused and had him to ask if he really was imprinted on me.

I was so deeply in my thoughts that his voice made me jump when he suddenly whispered into my ear.

"Hey, Dawn." I looked back at him after I had jumped and he smiled.

"Hey, Seth." I couldn't smile.

"What is it?" His smile faded and turned into a frown and then a worried face.

"Nothing, nothing. It's nice you showed up." I tried to grin nicely at him, but out came only something strange.

"It doesn't look like you mean it that way."

"Well, actually I wanted to ask you something," he nodded and looked really worried about what was coming next, "Leah told me something yesterday…I don't know if it's true, but I have to ask you."

"What is it, Dawn?" He raised one eyebrow, because he knew I was talking around it.

"Well, she told me you were imprinted on me."

We stopped. I waited for an answer, but Seth just stared into nothing. I was afraid what would come next.

"That stupid-," he turned round to leave, "I'll rip her head off!"

What? Was he talking about Leah? I didn't want him to hurt her!

I held his arm and tried to pull him back; he realized my try and stopped on his own.

"No, she's nothing to do with it. It flipped her out."

"That's no excuse."

"It doesn't mean anything now. I know that you just want to get away from me, no matter for what reason." He looked ashamed on the ground after I had spoken that out loud.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"But it's not your fault. There's nothing that has to be excused."

"You were right. I really want to go now. It's really embarrassing." He turned round a second time, but I didn't let go of his arm.

I pulled him again and this time he turned round and was really near me. Our noses nearly stubbed each other.

"Please don't leave." I looked on the ground.

"Why?"

I looked up again. "Please…don't, because…"

He turned round again. I was now a little bit annoyed. What was he waiting for?

After I had pulled him _again_, he turned round _again_. We were now closer than before, if this was possible.

"No!" I cried and tried to free myself from his arms, which were now holding me closely to him.

"Dawn!"

I shut.

"Leah doesn't know. We haven't been in wolf forms at the same time since I changed. She just knows I'm imprinted." Seth now stayed calm. Was he trying to tell me that he _was_ imprinted, but not on me?

"You mean that she doesn't know _who_ you are imprinted on?"

"Yes." He whispered; it seemed as if it was hurting him that he said that.

"You mean you're not imprinted on me?"

He stayed silent. It felt like hours, but then he answered. "No."

He let go of me again and I now felt the pain of where he had held me.

"Oh." I took a few steps back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should excuse my sister."

"Well, I guess that's okay again." I wanted to go, but now he held me back.

"Dawn, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I didn't know why he was sorry.

"No, I really mean it. Can we still be friends? Maybe best friends?" I could see pain in his eyes, but I wasn't sure why he had that pain.

"Yeah, sure." I figured it would be best, from wherever he had that pain from, not to make it deeper.

He walked away with giving me a depressed smile.

I let myself fall on the ground. He wasn't imprinted on me? Why was there such a strange feeling like pain inside me?

_Tell me how you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own anything._

The next day I stayed in bed, I didn't want anyone to talk to me. The pain inside my chest still hammered against my heart and it was unbearable to live with. Later that evening, when Dad was already asleep, I sneaked out of the house. Jacob wasn't home, because he had nightshift. Inside the woods behind our house was nothing. After a while of walking I began to run – run for my life.

Suddenly I tripped and fell over a branch, lying on the floor.

I hit my knee and saw that my jeans were ripped open and my knee was bleeding.

I sat myself against a tree and tried to cover the pain with other thoughts, but all my thoughts were too painful to think about. The knee was nothing against the pain I felt inside.

I saw just blood flowing down my leg to the forest ground. I tried to find something to make it stop bleeding, but I just fell on the ground again. I stayed in that position.

Why did Leah tell me such a thing and why did Seth tell me suddenly no? What was his pain and why did I feel so much pain when I thought about him? Seth was surely imprinted on somebody, because Jacob told me. But who? Who was he imprinted on? A girl from school? Well, I haven't seen my lads from school since the summer beginning, but still…it couldn't be one of them, could it? In my head there were pictures of Seth talking to other girls and it hurt inside. Why did it hurt so much? I had seen him dating others before and I had been happy about it. I knew him since kindergarten and was always happy when he was. Was I now full of pain, because he was too? That would be strange, but what wasn't strange in this world?

I could see a sandy-colored wolf coming into my direction. Actually I didn't care, because my muscles were too exhausted to go anywhere.

But the wolf stubbed me with his nose. He was nice to me. I figured it had to be someone of the pack. Someone I had never seen in his wolf-form.

Then the wolf turned round and watched something I couldn't see. Was it Leah?

Another wolf throbbed into my direction, but I knew this wolf. It was Jacob.

Jacob looked worried, what I could understand, but I didn't care, because I was cold, weak and hurt.

I could hear my teeth clinching together and then a warm wolf's fur warming me from behind. I figured the first wolf had laid himself behind me.

I tried as best as I could to stay closer to the wolf and saw Jacob throbbing away again. I was sure he thought I was safe now.

I woke up and still felt the wolf's fur behind me. I was relieved I felt it. I stood up and saw the wolf doing the same. I stroke over its head and over his back. I heard a sound of relax.

Then I patted him and humped into the direction of home. Dad surely was waiting for me. I hoped that Jacob had told him I was safe.

The wolf stood himself in front of me, not letting me through. He pointed on his back with his head and I figured it meant I should climb up.

I did it and he rushed with me to home. It was a good feeling not to walk home.

We arrived on the meadow behind the house and Jacob was already awaiting us.

He helped me down and hugged me deeply.

On the way to the house he turned back to the wolf and screamed. "Thank you, Seth!"

The wolf quickly ran away and I stopped. Jacob stood himself into my staring-line.

"What is it?"

"That was Seth?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Yes!"

"Why? I thought you-." He suddenly shut.

"What? We what? Had peace?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, no."

"Oh, I thought…"

"No! He said he was imprinted on somebody other so…okay. It's okay for me! Why should _I_ care if _he_ was imprinted on _anyone_?" I stared long at him and then realized that I had gotten completely angry about it. The anger made the pain less.

"O-kay, I guess…" He went toward the house and I followed.

I was ashamed of being angry at Seth. He had nothing to do with it. It was not his fault. So why was I angry at him? But the anger still felt better than the pain.

Inside Jacob and I watched TV – as usual – and he ate during it. We watched such a lame TV soap about creatures of the forest.

I thought Jacob was already asleep as the wolf came, but I could hear him laughing as the speaker said a wrong fact.

When he went to the next one, the bear, he began snoring loudly. It was impossible to understand anything what was being said so I turned the TV off again. I laid my head on his shoulder and lifted his arm so that I could lay myself to him. His arm was laid around me and I was warming me at him now. He was actually hugging me, too.

That wolf was really Seth? And why had I been angry at him? Was I jealous? Of what? He had now a real soul partner, what was luck for him. Why would I be angry at him when he had found the love of his life?

My thoughts trailed off and I landed on a lightning in the forest with lots of flowers. The meadow was beautiful. I looked up and saw Seth standing just inches in front of me. He had leant his head down as if he had kissed me just right now.

Then he began to speak.

"I'm sorry, Dawn. I was afraid of telling you, so I lied. I'm really sorry."

I looked confused at him, but he didn't seem to notice I was confused.

"You're not angry?"

It seemed as if he had heard an answer from me, which I hadn't heard.

"I shouldn't have lied to you about-."

Jacob lifted his arm and I opened my eyes.

What a strange dream.

We still sat on the couch, but Jacob tried to free himself from me.

"Sam called for me."

"Oh, okay." I rubbed my eyes, because I felt still a little dizzy.

Jacob stood up and left me on the couch alone.

I looked outside a window and saw twilight. I didn't know why I could suddenly sleep so much. I was still tired.

Then Dad opened the front door and rolled inside.

"I was at Sue's. She asked for you."

"Oh."

"Maybe you can come tomorrow. Seth will be there, too."

"But I don't want to meet Seth!"

He was silent, because I had screamed.

"Okay, you can still choose tomorrow." He rolled with a strange expression into his room.

Oh my god, now he knew, too. What was happening?

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own anything._

On the next day I went with Billy to the Clearwater's. I hoped Seth wouldn't be there and so it thankfully was. Only Leah hadn't patrol right now.

Sue greeted us warmly as we knocked on the door.

"Hello, Billy. Nice to see you again, Dawn."

She gave us something to eat and we sat down on their couch to talk. Leah rolled over me.

"So I heard from you and…my brother…" She said it like her brother had done something wrong.

"It's nothing, really. He didn't do anything."

"If you would know…" She rolled her eyes. "Uh, never mind…so what else's news?"

What was that? What should I know?

Leah babbled on about other things I didn't care about, so I didn't listen anymore.

Seth didn't do anything wrong, did he? It was me who believed he was imprinted on me. I couldn't believe that I hoped he wouldn't do anything with Leah. She was the one who made me feel pain now! If she never had even guessed such a thing, I wouldn't have been wandering through the woods, nearly killing myself.

Suddenly the front door was being shut loudly and all of us turned to see who came in.

Sue stood up and went to him.

"We've got visitors."

His glance stopped at me and didn't move away again.

"You don't seem happy about it." Sue asked him.

"I am." Seth suddenly grinned. He went up to Leah and me and sat down next to me on the couch. "Hey."

"I didn't know it was you in the forest."

"I'm sorry, I thought you already knew, but obviously not…" He smiled so sweet, I couldn't be mad at him. I didn't feel anger or pain anymore.

Right now I felt that the something he took whenever he went was back again.

"What are you two talking about? You mean that you slept together with Seth in the forest?" Leah's eyes opened wide.

"Yes, but we didn't sleep _together_…" He began.

"…we slept next to each other." I finished. We began laughing.

Leah frowned. "It's so _not_ fun talking with you guys." She still stayed, waiting for other things to happen.

When nothing happened, she began talking again. "But there _is_ something between you, right?"

Oh, please, don't bring _that_ up again.

"Leah…" Seth said really annoyed.

"Just saying…whenever you need help, I'm here. And by the way, when there's nothing with you two guys…" She looked deeply at me, "…is there somebody else?"

"Jump off a cliff, Leah." I frowned.

"You're so like your brother! He said that too. Before he left." She stood up and went; finally.

She was nice and all, but sometimes really annoying. And in the moment, I was proud to be like my brother. Only that I wouldn't leave now.

"I want to show Billy something outside, you won't do anything stupid while I'm away, will you?" Sue said while Billy already rolled outside.

I nodded, but Seth made a joke out of it. "Yes, ma'am."

Sue rolled with her eyes and closed the door behind her.

Seth quickly took the TV remote and turned on a cooking show.

I knew he wasn't really listening, like I was, too.

"Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Would you ever be angry at me?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him and he looked ashamed away. What did he do?

"When I would ever do something really stupid to you – like lying – would you be mad at me?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that…I was just wondering, right? So…what do you say?"

"I don't know. It depends on how big the thing is you lied about."

He murmured something I couldn't understand, but then he turned the TV off again.

A second later Billy opened the door and called my name.

"Dawn, we've gotta go. Jacob called from home. He's hungry."

"Can't he make himself something to eat?" I asked as I stood up.

"I guess not." He rolled already to the truck.

"Bye, Seth." I winked behind.

"Bye." He answered worried.

I placed Billy's wheelchair back onto the truck and sat myself on the seat.

It was silent while we drove the road to the house.

We arrived quickly at home again and I stood myself as quickly as possible into the kitchen, because Jacob was really awful when he was hungry.

"I thought you were with Sam all day?"

"Yes, but he sent me home, because of my stomach grumbling all the time."

"You haven't had breakfast again, have you?"

"No."

"Jacob! You know it's important, especially for people like you."

"People like me? You mean werewolves?"

"No, I mean the ones who are always hungry, so…actually werewolves, yes." I turned round and stood his, well, dinner I guessed on the table. I hadn't noticed that we had been over midday at Sue's.

My stomach grumbled as well so I made something cold for me, too.

"Haw's it bin at Su's?" He stumbled out while eating.

"Okay, I guess." I whispered.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"When you're like that, there is always something." He had stopped eating and looked now at me.

I looked on the ground and saw that his plate was already empty, so I shoved mine over to him. He quickly began eating it.

"So wut hapnd?" He said again, this time again with full mouth.

"Nothing, really. Leah was just annoying again and that's it."

"Wasn't Seth there, too?"

"Yes…" I murmured under my breath.

Why was I angry at him again? When he sat next to me, I felt comforted, but now….

"What do you have with him? He's nice and all, well, maybe sometimes annoying, not like his sister, but actually really nice." He smiled afterwards.

I had to laugh, because he had such a strange smile on, then I went serious again.

"I know he's nice, I do feel comforted around him, but when he's not here, it feels like he had taken something with him." I never spoke that open to anyone about my feelings, but I was sure I could trust Jacob, then I realized that when he changes wolf again, Seth would also knew. I felt ashamed already.

"Sounds like _you_ have imprinted on _him_." He laughed. I still looked serious at him and he went silent again.

"Haha, very funny."

"I mean it serious. When someone imprints on somebody it happens with both, not just the wolf."

"But he said he wasn't imprinted on me, besides I'm _not_ imprinted on him."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say…" he sounded like he didn't take it serious this time, "…I have to go now. Wolf-duties."

"But you had some right now." I stood up after he had.

"Sam's calling again."

"What's so important that you all have to be alarmed? Nothing will happen, won't it? You already killed those crazy vampires from Seattle."

"Yes, but there are still other vampires out there and we have to make sure the Cullens don't break the treaty."

"What's so important about the treaty? The Cullens don't eat humans anyway."

"Yes, but they're not allowed to cross our lands and we really don't want any bloodsuckers on our land, and remember one thing: don't trust vampires!"

"Then why did you make a treaty?"

"Oh, please. Shut up! It was _our_ great-grandfather, forgot?" I didn't know why he twisted the "our" in his mouth.

"No, but-."

"Shut!"

"But Jacob-."

"No!"

He turned round and left.

Great. I just wanted some info.

Now I was completely sure that Seth already knew about my feelings. But I wasn't imprinted on him, was I?

_Tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own anything._

I had to rub my nose when it was bright outside. Jacob was already home again and slept inside his bed, because I caught him in the middle of the night on the sofa. I told him he would get a bad neck, what I was not sure of, because he was so strong built, but he went into his bed without discussion. That was not normal for him. Normally I always had to care about him and try to pull him off the sofa, what never worked. Something was going on inside the pack, what bothered everyone.

I stood up and quickly got changed. In the kitchen Dad was already making breakfast for himself and I began to help him. He thanked me afterwards and I started with Jacob's breakfast. He would stand up and quickly go into the kitchen like always. What he did when I was finished with mine, too.

We all sat on the table, not talking. It was not normal that all three of us ate at the same time. The last time we did that was _long_ ago.

"So what are you kids going to do today?" Billy actually asked me, because Jacob would certainly run around as a wolf like always.

"I invited a few buds, you don't mind, do you?" Jacob suddenly asked.

Billy was speechless, but then took it coolly. "Sure. And what about you, Dawn?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go on the beach again."

"Why don't you want to meet some friends from school?"

That was not a good idea. "Ugh, I don't know…"

"Aw, c'mon, you can go with them on the beach." Jacob said sarcastically with a grin afterwards.

"No, I don't think so." I replied. "I bet they're all on vacation or something."

Actually I haven't had so many friends in school. Only two, or three maybe, but they were all away and not really my friends.

Billy looked dreamily as if he was thinking about something.

"Hm. Vacation. We haven't been on vacation for long."

Jacob and I exchanged worried glances as if he would get the idea to go on vacation.

"I can't because of the pack." Jacob shot.

"They will give you a week off, surely. Like you ran away, remember?"

I could see Jacob getting smaller in his seat.

"But never mind, that's forgiven and forgotten. What about something south?"

"No!" We both nearly screamed.

"Look at you! You're totally exhausted. You should get some days off, don't you wanna lie in the sun once again? You both haven't seen the sun in years."

"You either and by the way, sometimes in La Push the sun also shines."

"That's just three times a year, in good times, but if you don't want the sun, we can go north, too. It's all up to you."

"Dad, we don't want to go on vacation." Jacob demanded finally.

"I see. It's your old father, isn't it?" Oh no, he played that card.

"Please, dad. It's not working." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh no, it's your old father trying to get something to do with his kids after a long crisis and holding on to his family. What a weirdo." It was definitely not good when he used the word "weirdo".

I wanted to (leugnen) this fact, but Jacob was faster than me.

"Please Dad, Dawn is right. It's not working, besides you can't let Sue Clearwater all the time alone."

I shuddered at name "Clearwater".

Dad didn't see it and Jacob played over it.

"You're probably right, sadly. Well, there's nothing to do about it."

Dad was finished quickly, because he didn't want to spend more time with us today, Jacob and I didn't care. Afterwards he got picked up by Charlie who both drove to the Clearwater's.

Jacob helped me wash the dishes.

"Would you mind going away for a few hours, because Quil and Embry are coming over and probably some other…?" He went more silent with every word.

"Sure. Who are the others?"

"No one special." Jacob murmured again.

"Oh, okay. You mean no one I have to see, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, actually. By the way, did you know Rachel comes in a few days?"

"Rachel? Really? Wow, I haven't seen her in years."

"Me either."

He obviously thought he had changed the whole subject with that fact, but I still rumored in my head who he was talking about.

After washing up Quil already was there so I started to leave for the beach, once again.

I opened our door and hit somebody with it. I figured it was Embry, so I already started to excuse myself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see-." I stopped and looked into Seth's face.

"Hey, Dawn." He grinned.

"Hey, Seth." I whispered slowly, but didn't mirror his smile, so he went past me inside the house.

"Hey, Jake, thanks for inviting me too." I heard Seth saying inside the kitchen.

"You invited the kid?" Quil asked, kidding.

"Sure, he would have come even without an invitation." Jacob answered bored.

I went outside without watching where I stepped, still looking inside the house and I bumped into Embry, who wanted to get inside.

"Oh, sorry, Embry." This time it was really Embry.

"No problem, did you hurt yourself?"

"No, no, everything's fine, thanks." I smiled and went toward the beach through the forest. I knew the way to the beach as good as my pocket.

The waves today were really still although the wind blew hard. There was no white foam flying high up the cliffs when the waves crashed against them. But you could feel a storm coming up. My hair was bind up in a pony's tail, thankfully; else way it would have flown around crazy.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned round.

"Hey, did you forget me?" Heath, an old school "friend" stood there. I never liked him because he always tried to be the best for me. He always wanted to become my boyfriend; he started with it in kindergarten. I wasn't really thrilled to see him here. "Dawn?"

"Hm."

He lifted one eyebrow. "Good to see you too."

I turned round again and walked on, but he kept on with me. "Hey, how are you?"

"Okay."

"And what did you do all summer?"

"Nothing."

"Did you miss school?"

"No."

"Then what else did you do?"

"Nothing."

"You did nothing?"

I nodded.

"The whole summer?"

I nodded again.

He grabbed my arm and stopped me. "What's your problem?"

"Right now," I freed myself from him, "you're my problem." I walked away from him quickly. Ugh, how stupid he was. Heath always tried to impress me, no matter how dumb he would look to the others. And sometimes, well, always, he really _was_ dumb.

I didn't care about it longer, not while I had more important things to think about. Like what we should eat for lunch. That matter was answered as I stumbled into our kitchen at home.

On the table were fried chicken for five people, were the boys eating with us? But who cooked that?

"Hey Dawn, finally. We've been waiting for you." Jacob said from behind me. He sat down on one seat while he passed me, Quil and Embry mirroring his gestures. "C'mon, it's not warm forever."

I sat down on the table on the other side of Jacob, on my other side a free seat.

"Who cooked this?"

"Seth." Quil answered quickly, and Embry and he grinned as if I had missed an inside joke.

Jacob and the other two already dug in, but I hadn't really an appetite so I just took small bites. I didn't know Seth could cook.

"Are you looking forward for school?" Jacob said laughing afterwards.

I waited. Why did he ask me such stuff, he normally didn't? "No…?" I put a question mark behind it on purpose.

"Why not?"

"Because I would get to see all the people from school again."

"But this year you're going to get into _High School_. I remember how I was thrilled about it."

"Yeah, I remember that too." He wasn't a _thing_ thrilled about getting a grade higher. If it would go after him, he would have stayed in Middle School forever. He was _afraid_ of High School. Actually I already had been in High School, he probably had forgotten that. But I wasn't angry at him for that right now.

"Thanks for waiting…" Seth said as he appeared inside the kitchen and sat down next to me to eat too. He dug in like the rest of them.

"No problem." Embry stumbled out with food in his mouth.

After a long silence I dared to speak again. "Isn't Dad coming?"

"He's eating at ours." Seth said without any expression.

Then it was silent again. Too silent. Suddenly Jacob murmured something I couldn't understand, but he obviously tried to tell us something so I asked what he meant.

"Sorry?"

They all stopped eating and looked confused at me.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"You said something, didn't you?"

Jacob shook his head. I shrugged and was relieved that they started eating again.

Then I could hear Jacob talking normally, but I didn't look into his direction.

"What a strange sister I have." He said.

"What?" I said now louder. The others seemed they hadn't heard what Jacob had said, because they looked again strangely at me. "I'm not strange."

"I didn't say that." Jacob said. I looked at him, but suddenly I could hear him talking without even moving his mouth.

_Now she really goes crazy_, he said.

"I'm not going crazy." I said back.

"How do you know-." Jacob started, but then stopped.

"Dawn? Is everything alright?" Seth asked silently.

"No, because my brother here says I'm strange and crazy. Didn't you hear it?"

They stayed silent, but then Quil started to talk. "No, Dawn. There was nothing."

After again a long silence I stood up and went to the couch.

I stayed silent, because I tried to listen to their conversation.

"What's gotten into her?" Jacob said.

"It's _your_ sister." Quil answered. "Why should we know?"

Suddenly I could hear Seth whispering something, I wondered why I could hear it when he whispered. "How should I tell her? I really like her, I mean, I'm imprinted on her, but it's not the same like with Quil or Sam. She would feel it too, when it would be normal, but it's not normal."

He talked on and I tried not to hear it, what actually helped. I didn't hear him anymore. It was like he had been talking to himself, but since when was he talking to himself, with company?

"I think it'll be best if we go again." Embry said and I could hear a chair being shoved back. All of them stood up and went into the living room. They said goodbye and vanished through the front door, leaving Jacob sitting next to me on the couch. I wondered what he was thinking right now.

"Gee, finally they're all gone. It was really embarrassing with Dawn right now." I looked at him, but he didn't move his lips again while he talked. And why did he talk about me in the third person when I was sitting next to him?

_Rachel's coming tomorrow and Bella should be home again. I wonder how they'll do it. A plane crash? No, that's too obvious. Besides they would never harm normal people, although they are vampires!_, he talked on. I wanted him to stop and it worked again, just like with Seth. This was so strange.

His voice began again to speak on its own, but I didn't listen this time.

"What are you thinking right now?" I interrupted him. His voice stopped and he just looked at me.

"Well, about Bella and the Cullens." He said, looking away again.

"Were you thinking about how they would do it?" I said, although I didn't know what he meant with _it_.

He stared at me again and stumbled. "Yes…"

"What do you mean by _it_?"

"Long story, maybe some other time." Jacob still looked strangely at me.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You told me everything. It was strange, because you didn't move your lips." I said, looking on the ground. "And before Seth whispered something to you all, but it sounded as if he had been talking to himself."

"Try again."

"What do you mean?"

"Try if you can hear my voice."

I tried and heard him saying ridiculous things.

_Test, test. Ok, now I'm feeling really stupid._

I stopped trying.

"You were saying something about Test and then you said you felt stupid." I said casually, as if it was something normal.

"I don't believe it! How are you doing this? And why suddenly now?"

"I don't know…" I said silently.

"You _read_ my mind."

_No, I won't let my sister become such a freak like Edward Cullen. No!_

"Edward Cullen? The vampire? Why's he a freak?"

"What?" Jacob said, as if he didn't come up with me.

"You said-, _thought_ that Edward Cullen's a freak and that I shouldn't become like him. What do you mean with it?"

"Cullen can read minds, but it's his vampire-gift or something like that. Why are _you_ reading minds?"

"I don't know, I already said."

"Wait, maybe it was just my mind?"

"No. I could hear Seth talking too."

"What? Oh, no. What did you hear?"

I hesitated for a moment, because actually they were his thoughts, but then I remembered the wolf-thing again and that they had to share thoughts, so I started to tell him.

"I think he talked about…a girl. He was imprinted on that girl, but he didn't know how to tell her. And he thought that it was surely different than like Quil or Sam." I said slowly.

Jacob stayed silent for long, but then he shook his head. "He's talking about-."

The door swung open. Dad came rolling inside, fully wet. I didn't realize that it rained outside.

"Oh, god. What stupid weather."

"What about him?" Jacob suddenly asked me.

I quickly realized what he meant and tried, Dad just looked confused at the two of us, sitting on the couch, watching him.

_What are they doing here? I thought Jacob had visitors. Where are-._

"Stop! Please." I screamed. It was too confusing to listen to anymore.

Jacob looked at me full of anger and (mitleid), but I knew he wasn't angry at me. Dad just looked…confused.

I ran into my room and shut the door behind me as if I had shut all their thoughts away from me now. But I knew it wouldn't last for long.

_What is with her?_, Dad's voice wondered.

_If this stupid bloodsucker had anything to do with it, I'll kill him, no matter how much in love he is with Bella!_, Jacob thought and I could really hear his anger in his voice.

Then someone knocked on my window. I didn't realize that I had sat down on the floor, with my head on the door. I stood up and looked outside. Seth was standing in the rain, knocking on the window.

_Oh, please, Dawn. Forgive me. And open this stupid window. If she could just hear me now…_, Seth thought.

I opened the window and looked at him.

"Hey." Seth said. He wanted to talk on, but I showed him to shush.

_What's she up to now?_, he wondered just like everybody else, but then his voice panicked, _Does she know? Who told her? How did she get it? Did she just get it? Did someone tell her?_

"What?" I said. "What should I know?"

He looked at me confused. "Is someone else in your room?"

"No."

I took a few steps back and Seth climbed inside the window, leaving wet traces.

_Oh, shit. I hope she doesn't mind, leaving me wet traces._

"It's okay. What did you wanted to tell me?"

He lifted one eyebrow, but then talked on normal. "Well, I wanted to talk to you…about before."

"What do you mean?"

_Oh, thank god. She doesn't know. But how should I talk to her about before?_

"Just tell me, it'll be okay."

"Well, actually I just wanted to ask you what was."

_I hope she doesn't get I actually wanted to talk to her about something else._

I ignored his thoughts. "What was?"

"How strange you acted before."

"It was nothing." I said and then played dumb. "And for that you went through the rain to knock on my window?"

"Yes…?" He said.

_Oh no, she found out. She found out!_

"You're a bad liar. Well, maybe I'm just good at finding out a liar."

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"You know, you're my best friend and I don't want to have secrets from you and I don't want you to know it from my brother, because he already knows."

"So you know that the whole pack will know?"

"Yes. I know. But it was him who found out what with me was."

_When does this girl finally come out of her room?_, Dad suddenly interrupted me. He got me out of my concept.

"Is everything alright?" Seth realized my interruption.

"Yes, yes, well, no. Jacob's right that I'm strange and weird."

"Why are you suddenly giving him right?"

"Because he _is_ right."

"I don't think you're weird."

_Although I had reason enough in the last days_.

I ignored him again. "I…can read minds."

"What?"

_She could read my mind all along? Then she should have known what my secret was. Does she know?_

"No, I don't know your secret. And I don't want to know it until you are ready to tell me." I said politely although I was dying to know his secret. Come on, he knows my secret, can't he tell me his?

"Could you…_read minds_…all along?"

"No. Just since lunch, it was so strange and confusing."

"Then I think I have to be careful about what I'm thinking, right?"

I thought he was trying to make a joke, so I laughed a little bit. He seemed relieved because I did.

"I have to go again." Seth leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "I don't think you're weird. You're special." Then he vanished out of the window again.

I watched him. There were no words to describe him in that very moment. He was just _gorgeous_.

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own anything._

On the next day Jacob was already on patrol when I woke up and made myself breakfast. Dad had been staying here, because Rachel could be here any minute. I was finished with breakfast quickly and waited with Dad in the living room for Rachel.

Finally she opened the door after half an hour.

Dad rolled toward her.

"Rachel! How nice for you to visit." Dad said.

I went up to Rachel too; I haven't seen her for a while.

"Rachel, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, my little sister. I missed you." After all the hugging Rachel finally asked where Jacob was. She didn't know about the wolf-thing.

"He's away with friends, but he'll come as soon as he can to greet you." Dad said quickly and it sounded as if he had studied this sentence.

_Oh, god. It's so good to be back. But I still can't wait to go again. This place is full of bad memories._, Rachel thought.

Her mind-voice was _much_ more silent than Jacob's. Did he scream his thoughts?

It was obvious that she didn't like this place. She knew it when mum still was here. I haven't known mum for long, she died short after I was born. I got over it quicker than the rest of my family.

"How long will you stay?" I asked her while she put her things into my closet. I offered her to share my cupboard while she was here. She slept on the couch in the living room.

"I don't know now, but I have to go again soon, I'm afraid. But we'll make as much fun as we can out of it, okay?" Rachel said in a parent-speaks-to-child-and-doesn't-want-to-hurt-it-with-the-truth-voice.

I raised one eyebrow. "I might was a few years younger since the last time we saw us, but I grew older, too."

Rachel just smiled innocently, so I figured I couldn't be mad at her, because she was actually right. She would go again after five days, if we were lucky she would stay a little bit longer.

At lunch Rachel told us everything about Washington D. C. and its great buildings and people. Dad was fascinated, but I was just bored. Maybe he was just playing fascinated that he could spend more time with his girl.

After lunch Rachel said she would go to the beach for a walk. Dad forced me to stay here and help him, he knew that Rachel wanted to be alone, but he didn't know that I knew too.

Jacob got home while she was away, but wasn't sad about it. He wasn't as thrilled as Dad to see Rachel again. He just showed Dad what he wanted to see.

Rachel came home again while the whole family watched TV and she just sat down next to me on the couch.

_What a great visit on the beach. He's so gorgeous. And finally someone told me everything about Jacob strange disappearances._

I jumped up. All of them watched me, but I just showed Jacob to follow me into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Rachel knows about you!"

"What do you mean, how do you-. Okay, forget the last question."

"Rachel knows you're a werewolf."

"How?"

"Someone she met on the beach told her!"

"Who?"

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Shush!"

I listened again.

_Paul's great and we're imprinted! I wonder when he'll come and stop by, he promised._

I sank on a stool.

"She knows _everything_."

"What do you mean?" Jacob sat down next to me.

"She's imprinted on…_Paul_."

Jacob's eyes nearly popped out and he went silent.

"Please don't ask her anything about it. I don't want her to know I'm weird."

"Sure. Now that my secret's no secret anymore, I'll protect yours."

_Why shouldn't I tell Rachel now about Dawn? I was so up to _not_ telling her what I really am. And then she has to imprint on such a jerk!_, Jacob thought angrily and _loud_.

"Jacob, please don't tell her. She'll freak out."

"Why would she freak out when she already knows the biggest secret in our family?"

"Okay, do what you think what's right. You don't have to think about how _I_ would feel when you tell her. My feelings are second position!" I screamed. Why did he have to be so egoistic?

Rachel came into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Jacob has to tell you something."

Jacob hesitated, but then wanted to say something. Rachel was quicker. "It's okay. I know everything. About you both. And I guess Dawn has already told you. I really love Paul and he loves me and we don't have secrets from each other."

Jacob's expressions lowered. "I don't believe it. Paul's the biggest idiot I'd ever seen." That part he also spoke for me. Then he spoke to himself. "Why does everybody in the pack have to be imprinted on _my_ sisters?" He went outside of the kitchen. Then I heard his voice again.

_Shit! I told Dawn! Ugh, never mind. Sooner or later Seth would have had to tell her on his own. I made it easier for him._

I held my head. What? What did he mean about his sisters? Did he mean Seth…?

"I know what you're thinking right now. And it's really confusing for you, am I right?"

"You have _no_ idea what I'm thinking right now. _I_ know what _you_'re thinking right now!"

_Was it really true what Paul told me? It would be so…strange._

"I know that I'm strange."

I ran into my room and shut the door. I thought about what Jacob had said and thought. He said Seth would have to tell me something, but before he had said everybody of the pack had imprinted on his sisters. Which meant Rachel _and_ me. Was Seth really…? But why did he lie to me all the time? If he really was imprinted on me, why didn't he just tell me? Was it because it was so different like with Quil, Sam and…Paul? It seemed as if Rachel had found the love of her life with one eye-look, was it different with Seth and me? But how could it be different with us both? Weren't we made for each other? But we were best friends in the first place. Was it because we had loved each other differently before? It was so confusing that I lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

In my dream I was on a clearing in the middle of the woods. It seemed that I didn't know that part of the forest, but I remembered the art of trees. It was still in La Push or Forks. On the other side of the clearing was a person. I couldn't see the person, just its frames. Then my feet moved by their own. I stepped out into the meadow into the sunlight. Something sparkled in my eyes and I looked down on my arms. It was like there were thousands of mirrors on my skin, reflecting the sunlight. I looked like a disco-ball on two feet. I was calm, because I knew it was only a dream. Then the man stepped into the light too and became someone familiar. It was Seth! I ran to him, but stopped halfway. He transformed into a wolf, but had still a sad expression on his face.

Suddenly he attacked me and I sat up in my bed, screaming. I was full of sweat, crushing the blanket in my hands. Rachel came into my room, sitting down on the end of my bed.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" She asked still sleepy.

"I…had a bad dream."

_I don't think I can take it a whole week looking after her. How does Billy manage it?_, Rachel thought.

"He's a good Dad. You don't have to come and look after me. I'm no child anymore. I can manage my bad dreams alone." I said angrily. She had no right to speak like that about me.

Rachel stood up again and left, thankfully. I was used to no one caring about me when I had bad dreams. I lay down again and tried to close my eyes when someone different stepped into my room.

"What _now_?" I said while I sat up again. It was Jacob. What was he doing in my room in the middle of the night with his pants on? I realized that I still had my clothes on, too.

"You have to come." He said and pulled me out of the bed. I wasn't tired, but still didn't want him to pull me out of bed in the middle of the night.

"Jacob!" I tried to free myself, but it didn't work. He was too strong. "Where are you taking me?"

He wasn't answering with his mouth, but he answered with his mind.

_Sam wants to see you._

"Why?"

_He knows about your ability._

"So?"

_Just come._, he was more angrily now.

Couldn't he just tell me?

_If Sam does anything to her, I'll give it tenfold back. If _any_one of the pack does something to her._

"Why should they do something to me?"

_Shoot! I forgot she listens all the time. Please, Dawn, don't listen now._, he really meant it serious so I didn't listen anymore what was difficult, because he always screamed his thoughts.

_-do something to her? She didn't-_, stop Dawn! Don't listen!, _-out of the house, I hope he didn't mean it serious when he said that-_.

I closed my eyes to concentrate more on not listening to the shouts out of his mind. I didn't realize it when we arrived in a clearing in the woods. He let go of my hand and I opened my eyes again. Sam stood there with Quil and Embry, who were there when I first found out about my ability. I was afraid of all of them. Jacob thankfully didn't leave my side.

_I'm now trying to make contact with her._, Sam thought, _it is pretty much like when we contact on wolf-minds._

Was he just thinking nonsense?

_I wonder if it really is true that she can read minds._, Quil thought. I remembered his voice.

_Jacob's really related to some crazy persons._, Embry thought. I ignored this bad thought.

I now realized that Jacob's voice was really louder than their others. _WHEN DOES THIS JERK FINALLY BEGIN TO TALK?_

_Dawn Black, you know that your ability is something unnatural to us all. We only know about one other – person – who can do such a thing. But he's not normal with flesh and blood._

"I know the one." I said normally. He was obviously surprised that I really could hear his thoughts. Quil and Embry looked confused at me and Jacob knew that I just answered an unspoken question.

Sam went on. _You also know that we have to do something about it. You can't tell another person about your ability._

"What? You have to _do_ something about it?"

Jacob's temper god worse. _WHAT DID THIS FUCKER THINK ABOUT HER? SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! TELL HIM, DAWN!_, Jacob suddenly said while he looked into my direction.

"I didn't do anything with it. And I _can't_ do anything with it." I said with a cracking voice.

_TELL HIM MORE!_, Jacob forced.

"What do you _want_ from me?" I asked in Jacob's direction.

_I WANT YOUR SAFETY._, he suddenly said, calmer.

"I know." I looked on the ground.

Quil, Embry and Sam just looked confused from Jacob to me and back.

Sam ignored after some time the silence and spoke now loud to us all.

"The pack knows about your ability. And you're not allowed to tell anybody else." Sam said with a deep undertone. He seemed very angry and I got scared. Jacob told me that they would transform when they couldn't hold their temper anymore. And what if Sam attacks me now? He could kill me.

"Does someone else know?"

"Yes."

Sam took deep breaths before he answered again.

"Who?"

"My sister."

"Who told her?"

"She…found out." For some strange reason I didn't Paul to get into trouble with Sam.

_WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM IT WAS PAUL?_, Jacob asked.

"You are _not_ allowed to answer to unspoken questions in the presents of someone unknown. Why did you do that?"

"I didn't, I-." Sooner or later he would find out it was Paul. They could read their minds, why didn't I tell him? Because I was just stupid.

"Then _how_ did she find out?" Sam tried hard not to overreact, but it seemed as if it didn't work the way he wished to.

"I don't know-!"

Suddenly Jacob ran over to me and knocked me back to the end of the meadow. I didn't see Sam transforming, but I knew he did, because Jacob transformed too. I hit a tree hard. My back hurt so much that I couldn't really stand up. I looked up at Jacob and he already began a fight with Sam. Embry was also in his wolf form and tried to do something and Quil ran to me.

"Run, Dawn. RUN!" He said and I got up as fast as I could. I ran away from the meadow, away from the shocking picture of two wolfs acting with their instincts. It was a horrible view.

The forest didn't change, but I also didn't know where I ran. I just ran away from the meadow. I didn't know if I ran toward home or into the complete wrong direction. I just knew that I had to get away from two crazy wolfs, attacking each other. I didn't care where I ended up, or even if I would run the whole night.

Suddenly I heard something cracking. It sounded like a branch, but for that it cracked too silent. I stopped and looked around. What was that? Then a shadow whooshed past me. It was so fast that the wind knocked me against a tree, against my arm. My arm made a cracking noise. Shit! I hoped it hadn't broken, but the pain said something different.

Then another shadow ran past me, but this one didn't blow much wind; just a light breeze.

Suddenly someone grabbed my left arm and turned me round. I looked into the face of Seth. What was he doing here?

"Dawn? Is everything alright? What happened?" He asked so many questions at once, I was afraid to answer any of them.

"You hit me against a tree."

"I did what?"

"Yes. You broke my arm!" I screamed. The pain shot suddenly into my arm. For the last seconds I hadn't felt anything, but now all the pain came at once.

"DAWN!" He tried to over scream my screams, but I was louder.

_Dawn, please. Tell me what happened. I'm dying not to know why you're hurt._

His unspoken words made me relax, although I was sure he wanted me to read his thoughts right now. I stopped screaming and took deep breaths while I looked at his face. I remembered again that beauty and how it was carved by angels.

"You're beautiful." I whispered. I didn't know if I had lost my mind already, but just thinking about him was brilliant. Only him in the world felt pretty good, he eased my pain.

Seth raised one eyebrow but then eased it again. "Dawn? Please tell me what happened."

"Jacob-, Jacob and-…Sam. They're fighting! We have to help them!" I tried to get up, but my body didn't want to, so I stayed kneeing on the ground.

"No, Dawn. We have to get you home-."

"No!" I cut him. "Please not home…bring me somewhere else. Please. Not home." I breathed heavily. I didn't want to see Dad now asking questions how I had done this what happened and where I had been in the middle of the night. I was sure he already had begun to worry about me. And with Rachel in the same house it would have gotten worse, definitely.

Seth seemed to understand and nodded. Then he helped me up, but when I wanted to go on my own, he started to carry me. With every other person I would have resisted, but Seth carrying me felt good. It was even better than Jacob carrying me.

Seth was so warm, he felt even warmer than Jacob, though I knew they were all the same. But not for me. Seth was the warmest, Seth was the nicest and Seth was the sweetest. Seth was everything.

I buried my head into his chest and felt him smiling. I smiled too.

_Such a nice feeling._

"It is." I said silently. He didn't response, but I knew he heard it.

When we finally arrived where he carried me – I didn't know where –, he opened a door and stepped inside on a wooden floor. It must have been a house I knew, but I hoped he had not brought me home. Then he walked slowly on, the door behind us shut itself, and opened another door. I felt a bed under me. He had laid me down on a bed, but now I was sure that it wasn't mine. Mine wasn't so warm quickly after I had laid myself on it. It was Seth's.

"Why did you bring me to your place?" I asked him as he shut the door.

"It was the only place I could bring you." He answered thoughtfully, but still smiled innocently afterwards.

He sat down next to me on the bed, but suddenly jumped up again.

"I have to get a doctor. Your arm's broken."

"No, Seth! Please don't leave me." I whined.

"It breaks my heart to leave you now, but it's best for you if I get him."

"Who?"

"A doctor. You'll be okay, Dawn. Just try to get some sleep."

Then he vanished out of the door. This time he took again something with him, although I knew it was necessary for him to leave. I tried not to think much what Sue or Leah would say, but since Sam and Jacob got into a fight I was sure all of the werewolves were out on the field now. And they all knew about me, reading thoughts. Leah would hate me now that she knew I could do such a thing like Edward, but I had to tell Jacob and with telling Jacob came a few more things afterwards. But I didn't think it would get so big like Sam _fighting_ with Jacob! I didn't want it to be so big. I wanted it to be a normal life, what I actually should have forgotten after Jacob had told me he was a werewolf.

My thoughts trailed off and I landed on the big meadow where Sam had tested me if the rumor was true. I saw Jacob lying as a wolf on the ground, but wasn't sure if he was dead or just unconscious.

I ran up to him. I wanted to scream his name, but nothing came out of my mouth.

Suddenly Jacob disappeared and the meadow changed into the clearing from the dream I had earlier this night. It was nearly midday and I stood alone in the middle of the clearing. I looked down on my hands again and glittered again so strange. Then a shadow appeared again on the side of the lighting. Seth came running toward me. Finally my mouth managed to talk.

"Seth!" I said, but not with my voice. It was a beautiful, bell-like voice.

I wanted to hug him, but he backed away.

"Who did this to you?" He said whiney.

Suddenly he disappeared into mist just like Jacob before and in his place stood someone familiar. It was me, only that she was much more beautiful. Her body was carved more like a woman's. I pressed one hand into her direction and she mirrored my gesture. Then I realized her red burning eyes.

I sat up on Seth's bed and breathed heavily. Who was that monster? It couldn't have been me.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Seth asked with a worried voice.

I looked into his direction and saw him standing next to the bed, ready to grab me. The local doctor sat on the bed next to my legs and I realized that my right arm was bound in.

"It's not broken." The doctor said as if he hadn't realized I had gotten up. "It'll be healed in two weeks."

In two weeks the school had already started again, great.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes. She just has to stay calm."

Then the doctor got out of the room. I wondered why Sue hadn't already waked up. My answer was responded as I looked out of the window. It was lighter outside than before so Sue must have already stood up.

"Seth, what happened with Jacob?" Sam was uninteresting for me after he had spoken to me like that.

"They're both okay. It's a mystery how they could survive during such a strong fight."

I felt ashamed. They fought about me. But I was sure something else had made Sam wounded before, else wise he wouldn't have exploded. He's the best at holding his temper.

"What did you dream that you got up so quickly?" He sat down next to me on the bed.

I didn't want to have secrets from him, especially when we promised not to have one from each other. But the bad thing about it was that the pack would also know after Seth would know. And Paul would tell Rachel as well would Rachel tell Dad. I didn't care; the important thing was that Seth knew.

"I dreamt about Jacob. I dreamt that he had lost the fight between him and Sam, but then the dream changed. You were there, but I wasn't…me."

"What do you mean?"

"You asked me 'Who did this to you?' and I couldn't answer, because I didn't know. Then you vanished and a mirror stood in your place and I saw…me…with…red burning eyes." I got slower at the end.

Seth opened his mouth to talk, but shut it again. He didn't know what to say. In his head he tried to see my dream in pictures, but it was hard for one who didn't dream it.

"What…? You had _red_ eyes?" He said slowly.

I mouthed yes, but he just looked away. I figured he just meant it literally. He couldn't take it, it looked like it.

Suddenly Sue came into the room.

"Dawn-, oh. Sorry." She smiled and vanished out of the room again.

"It was just a dream, right?" I asked.

"Right." Seth was dealing with another thing. "Dawn, about that I…_lied_ to you. I'm so sorry. It was just so different from the others like Sam or Quil or Jared. I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but I was afraid you didn't feel about me the same-."

I cut him with a kiss. I hadn't realized that I had wanted a kiss so much until our lips finally met. He quickly kissed me back and hugged me too. His kiss was so full of love that I tried hard to compare with him. For the first time in the last weeks it felt good to have a person I could trust everything on. He was the best person I could happen to meet in my whole life. He was the boy I loved. He was my _soul mate_.

Suddenly someone opened the door again and Seth and I parted slowly, because we actually didn't want to stop kissing each other.

Leah stood inside the door with her mouth dropped.

_I thought he wouldn't tell her!_

"He didn't. Jacob did." I said casually.

Leah looked confused, but then got that I could read her mind, so she shut the door quickly again behind her.

_You're such a vampire _freak_!_

"I'm not!" I called after her.

"What did she think?"

"She thought you wouldn't tell me and that I was a freak." I said again casually. The kiss seemed to have blown away all my anger or pain or miserable feelings.

"I swore not to tell you until I thought you like me too, but since Jacob had told you…"

"I am glad Jacob had told me, I would have been afraid to ask…"

Seth smiled and started kissing me again. This time the kiss was more intensely. He pressed me back on the pillow and held with his hands my waist. I (fahren) with my left hand through his hair and wanted to kiss him the same way back, but it was difficult with one arm bound up. Then I realized that he was kneeing above me. He didn't make it on purpose, but it would look for a person who just came inside a little bit shocking. So I pressed him up again so that we both sat up, but he didn't stop kissing. And I didn't want to stop actually. Then it came over me and I pressed Seth down onto the bed on the other side. I forgot my hurt arm and pressed Seth on the bed, what I was surprised of that it worked, he surely wanted me to press him down. I stroke with my hands over his bare chest and felt a new, good feeling during it. It felt so good being so near him and even feeling him so near to my body. I finally realized how much I had wanted all this. How much I had wanted _him_.

"Mum…and…Leah…are…gone…" He breathed through our kisses.

Then he turned me round so that he kneed again over me.

While I began pulling off his trousers, he began pulling off my clothes.

_Tell me what you think, the end is not far off._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own anything._

I woke up lying next to Seth in his bed, and it was even brighter so I thought it was midday. Seth was asleep, but I felt his arm around me.

Oh my god, did we just…sleep…together? It was strangely comforting lying next to him while we both were naked. His loud snoring made it hard to find all his thoughts. I stayed lying next to him, but started looking around the room. I found my trousers lying in one corner of his room and my shirt lying on his desk. Then his trousers came into my view on his cupboard. Man, this must have been heavy. I heard the front door get open and closed slowly. Then my head pointed alarm. No one moves so slowly into a house except my Dad! I heard his wheelchair moving slowly towards the middle of the living room. I freed myself from Seth's grab; thankfully he didn't wake up; and searched all my clothes together.

When I was fully clothed again I went out of Seth's room and remembered my bandage. It was still in one piece. I had on a sweater so Dad and Rachel couldn't see my bandage. In the living room Dad had already made himself comforted and Rachel sat on a chair next to Leah. Sue was in the kitchen, getting something to drink for all of them.

"Dawn! Where have you been? We've been searching for you!" Dad said finally relaxing.

I sat down on the couch, slowly answering. "I was here."

Dad didn't go much into detail right now, because we were at friends' and there he never made much noise.

Sue came into the living room with her hands full of drinks. She gave everyone one and then sat down on a chair. "Where's Seth?"

"He's sleeping-."

"Hey Billy, hey Rachel." Seth said from behind me.

I turned and saw him – in his trousers – walking to the couch and sitting down next to me.

"I didn't want to wake you up." I said to him, while all of them watched him laying his arm around me.

"You didn't." He said and gave me a short kiss.

Then we both looked into the round of confused faces, except Leah's. She was bored.

"So everything went out good?" Rachel asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes." Seth grinned too, but not out of the same reason. Then he gave me another kiss.

The thought that I slept with Seth was a great thought. It was something exciting and something you would wait for, what I did. I actually wanted to sleep with him again. It was so _good_, although it had been my first time.

"Okay, I can't be in the same room with you two together." Leah said and ran outside the front door. She crashed the door behind her which shook the whole house.

I didn't stare long after her and laid my head on Seth's shoulder. He was still thinking about us.

_It was so great. I hope we get to do it again._, he thought. He was so sweet! I felt his warmth and wanted him to hold me tighter, but Dad would have noticed something.

_I can't believe that Dawn is together with Seth. I didn't have to deal with teenager-relationships often, because the rest of my children hadn't had one,_ Dad thought intensely. Of course he thought like this about it. How embarrassing. I was glad no one else could read his thoughts. It was more than just a teenage crush. Obviously nobody told him that we were imprinted.

_Seth finally told her, I'm glad he found his soul mate._, Sue thought and smiled into Seth's direction. Anybody else wouldn't have noticed.

_Dawn and Seth. They're so sweet together._, Rachel thought. How strange it was that all of them thought about the same thing, except Seth.

I hoped no one had seen my grin right now, but I knew no one did, except Seth.

_It's so cool that she found it great, too._, he looked into my direction and I looked up into his face. I saw his beautiful face again. It was much more beautiful than in my memories.

"Who wants some cake?" Sue said and stood up.

Dad stood his glass on the table and answered. "I'm sorry, but we have to go again. Paul's waiting at home for us."

"What?" I said. Oh no. Did I just say that out loud? I put a hand over my mouth as if I just had burped.

"Dad, I can meet Paul alone. You can stay here." Rachel said thoughtfully.

I wanted to say something, but Seth tightened his arm and I realized that I had already opened my mouth.

"Well, okay. Are you going on foot?"

"Yeah, it's okay. It's just a few meters down the street." Rachel said and said good bye. Then she went outside and closed the door behind her.

"Does anyone want a cake now?" Sue said silently.

"Yes, please." Dad said.

I looked at Seth again and wanted to tell him something, what he obviously realized.

_What is it?_

Right now I wished the mind-exchange wouldn't go just into one direction.

"Would you go to the beach with me?"

"Dawn, if you go now, I know that you'll probably only come home again when it's dark, no matter what I tell you, but what about the car?" Dad asked suddenly.

I looked at him and answered. "I'll go get it before I come home, okay?"

Dad nodded and I looked back at Seth. He nodded too and we both stood up.

Seth took my hand and went with me to the door.

"Good bye, Billy. I'll take care of her." Seth said and then opened the door.

On the other side of the door stood police Chief Charlie Swan.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Seth said.

"Hello, Charlie." I said and grabbed Seth's arm with my bandaged arm as good as I could.

Charlie looked down to our hands, but then smiled and greeted us too.

We switched places and shut the door behind us. Then we went into the direction of the beach. From here it wasn't so long to the beach, so we were quickly there.

In the distance I could see a few people playing in the sand, but it was still windy. I could even spot Quil and Jacob talking to each other.

"Seth?" I said and stopped to look into his face.

"Yes?" He took both of my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"I think it was okay you lied to me. Actually I'm glad everything turned out this way." I said everything long and carefully to stretch the feeling more.

"Dawn, I'm really sorry I lied to you, but I have to admit that I love you." Seth said sweetly.

"Seth, I also have to admit that I can't live without you anymore." I said and got onto the balls of my feet to kiss him. He kissed me back and let go of my hands. They wandered down from my head to my waist where they stopped. I wished we weren't on the official First Beach right now, doing some other things.

Suddenly Seth let go of me quickly, as if something had happened.

"Dawn, I'm so sorry. I have to go. Sam's calling." Then he already spurted away from me.

It was so quickly that the miserable feelings needed much time to get over me. They hit me when I was already on the way to Quil. Jacob had also spurted away, but Quil played with Emily's cousin. She was only two, but he was imprinted on her. Claire knew me and liked me, what was really sweet.

"Hey, Quil. Sam called, right?"

"Was that Seth right now?"

"Yes, can I help you with something?" I asked, ignoring the Seth-question.

"Dan, Dan!" Claire called and waved to me.

"Can you take her to Sue's place? I have to go." He pointed into the direction where I supposed the call had come from.

"Sure." I went nearer to them both. Quil threw me his car keys and I caught them without any difficult, what was a surprise for me. "Hey, Claire. Come, we're going to Sue, okay?"

"'Kay." Claire said and went into my open arms.

Quil quickly sprinted away, hoping that she wouldn't get it that he was away so quickly.

"Wer is Qwil?" she asked disappointed.

"He had to leave, but he'll check on you later."

Claire grinned and I got her on my arms.

I quickly got her into the car and fastened the seat belt of her children's car-chair. Then I wondered why they were all called. As I turned the keys Claire began to talk again.

"Dan can dwive ca?" She asked, although it wasn't much of a question, more like a murmuring fact.

But I still answered her. "Yes, maybe when you're as old as me you can drive a car too." I smiled back at her.

The drive to Sue wasn't long, maybe it was like that for me, because I just had been coming from that place.

"Here we are." I said to Claire as I parked the car in front of Sue's house and I spotted our car standing there.

But next to our car there was also a different car standing there. It looked full with three cars standing next to each other in front of the small house.

Claire babbled on about Quil as I got her out of the car, but when I wanted to stand her down on the ground, she didn't let go of me. So I carried her to the house.

"Qwil is te best." Claire finally said as I knocked on the door.

Sue opened and didn't look surprised to see me, but she was surprised to see Claire on my arm.

"Quil asked me to bring her here. Sam had been calling." Sue nodded and wanted to take Claire off my arm, but she didn't let go of me again.

"No! I wonna stey wit Dan!" Claire screamed, so I still held her while I went into the house.

Dad was still standing in the same spot as I left, but someone new got into the round. Police Chief Charlie Swan sat on a chair next to Dad. I had forgotten that we had already seen him going inside.

"I guess she likes you." Dad said, but I just stroke Claire over her head. She laughed.

Then I sat down opposite of Charlie on the couch. "Hello, Dawn. Where's Emily?"

"At home I guess, why?"

Sue sat down next to me on the couch and started to play with Claire, but Claire still held as hard as she could on me.

"That's her car, isn't it?" Charlie pointed outside. What did he mean?

"Yes, Quil had been driving to the beach with it and he had to leave quickly, because of an…incidence." Charlie didn't know about werewolves.

"I didn't mean the car exactly, but I'll just forget I saw _you_ driving it." Charlie winked. Oh, that was what he was talking about. I didn't have a driving license, but I still drove with cars. "Why are you letting your children drive when they don't even have a license? Not that they don't drive good, but _they both don't have a license_!" That was true. Jacob also didn't have a license, Rachel did.

"I'm sitting in a _wheelchair_! I can't drive on my own. I have two completely healthy drivers at home. Should I get on your nerves all the time to give me a ride?" Dad said normally. It wasn't even a real fight between them.

"You're right. Besides I always forget I saw them driving." Charlie said and then laughed together with Dad. What was so funny right now?

Suddenly Claire's head sunk on my shoulder and Sue said, "Now she's fallen asleep."

I laid Claire more comfortable into my arms and she grabbed one of my hands and didn't let go again. She was sweet when she was asleep. Actually she was always sweet.

A long talk between grown-ups began and I didn't quite listen. I more thought about what was up with Seth. Why was Sam calling them right _now_? It was the first day of my life where I finally had found the reason of it, or found out that he was the reason. I now finally knew that Seth was the most dominant part of my life. No. He _was_ my life. It really felt as if not the world would keep me here, but he did. And there was such an awful emptiness when he wasn't there. It was like the reason of my life had gone and I would be able to commit suicide. Only that I knew he would come back. I hoped. What if Sam sent them on a mission or something and they won't return? Like in the Quileute stories?

When I was finished thinking and was able to calm myself that he would surely come back, it was already dark outside and I realized Claire still sleeping on my arm. Her curly hair fell down her sweet baby-cheeks, although she wasn't such a baby anymore. She could speak very well actually. Shortly after I looked at her I had to brush her cheek. It was so warm and sweet. I could have brushed it forever.

Then someone knocked on the Clearwater's door. Sue went up to open it. It was Emily, probably there to pick up Claire.

"Hey, Sue. I'm here to get Claire."

I stood up carefully, not that I would wake her up, and went to the door.

"Hey, Emily." I handed Claire over to her.

"Nice to see you again. Quil told me you picked her from First Beach." Then I handed her the car keys. "I heard about you and…Seth." She said it as if it was a bad thing.

Did she know anything about them? Did something happen to them? Now I was really curious. What if really something had happened to them? What if Sam sent them somewhere they didn't want to go and now they were dead? Dead…D-E-A-D; I spelled it in my head and shook it as if I could shake the word out of it. They couldn't be dead, could they? She would have surely immediately told me, besides Dad was in the same room. If something had happened to Jacob, she would have told us. But what if something had happened to Seth? Sue was also in the room, so she would have told us about Seth too. Then why was I so frightened? Just because of her voice? Maybe her voice had just cracked or something…surely…hopefully….

_I think I won't tell her that Jacob and Seth ran off to the vampires._, suddenly Emily's voice told me.

My eyes darkened. "What? They ran off to the _vampires_?"

To be continued…

_It's the end of the first story. When you think it's good, then there'll be a part two._

**UPDATE: THERE IS A PART 2! **

** /s/7043816/1/Dawn-Black-2 **

**with more love and more complications!**


End file.
